


Boys Beware

by wekkabakka



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Boys Beware - Sid Davis, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, idk what i wanted from this but here you go, songfic format but it's from a monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekkabakka/pseuds/wekkabakka
Summary: So no matter where you meet a stranger, be careful if they are too friendly, if they try to win your confidence too quickly, and if they become overly personal. One never knows when the homosexual is about.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Boys Beware

**Author's Note:**

> That cursed movie made me sick, so I wanted to put its quotes in a context that was less... of whatever it was.

_So no matter where you meet a stranger, be careful if they are too friendly._

“That means…” Jaden thought aloud, taking in the blue of the sky and the stranger before him. Something prodded at the back of his mind, but he ignored it.

The feeling of not being alone was clear on the smiles of both boys, but they were different. The Slifer was never too keen on details unless it came to card descriptions. What mattered was that they saw spirits and could duel after the pep rally. 

“Yup! I assume you can, too. That must make you the infamous Jaden Yuki,” Jesse replied, forgetting to introduce himself in the moment of finding a friend who made him feel less weird about something he couldn’t control. 

“In the flesh!” 

_If they try to win your confidence too quickly._

Their hands weren’t awkwardly positioned, and it made for a familiar feeling when their handshake lingered on. Both of their minds knew instantly that they were comfortable around each other, and perhaps the connection of their hands could keep this impression going for a few seconds longer. 

“That’s strange. Have we met before?”

A pause. A split second and years of memories are being searched to find whatever this feeling was before high school. Nothing. It makes the warmth in Jesse’s chest spread to his entire body, knowing that he found something after years of emptiness. 

“I don’t know, but it sure feels like it.”

_If they become overly personal._

“Let’s have a Slifer slumber party!”

“Great idea, Jay!”

Nobody else seemed as enthusiastic about a night talking duel strategy, but the two were one and the same. At least, Jesse always went along with whatever Jaden says. That was just how great the friends clicked. More so than with anyone else so far.

It’s always been Jaden needing to help his friends and the school when they’re in danger. No time to relax. No time to even sleep unless it’s in class. Evil schemes happen at night, and there’s too much to do during the day.

Maybe that’s why he accepted Jesse so quickly and entirely into his life. He could handle himself, and could handle Jaden wanting to live for himself. Now Jaden wanted to live for both Jesse and himself, as a supportive friend should be cherished with one’s life.

_One never knows when the homosexual is about._

Jesse didn’t talk about getting the Crystal Beast cards. He wouldn’t admit to breaking down in front of Maximillion Pegasus after being chosen by the card spirits. No, who would want to hear a sad story about finally feeling worthy of something more than loneliness-- letting himself be comforted by what he thought never existed anywhere else except within him?

Jaden asked about it after the duel against Trapper, but he brushed by it with a quick mention of a tournament and his old insect deck. 

Jaden didn’t ask why his face felt warm like it was just cupped when we woke up. Jesse’s hands were on his shoulders. The underground tropic was too warm for him in a jacket. Simple as that. 

_He may appear normal._

Atticus and Chazz tried setting him up with Jasmine. It didn’t work out.The three took it as Jesse being modest about sexuality. His accent hinted at a conservative background. Saving head for marriage sounded a bit extreme to Atticus no matter how chill he was with other people’s lifestyles.

Most people here were fine with how someone wanted to present themselves as long as their deck was cool. If someone didn’t fit the cishet mold, being loud and proud was surprisingly welcome in the student body trying to find themselves. Still. One can never be too cautious.

He managed to blend into a group of friends. They were peculiar yet respected by everyone. Jesse was so close to freeing himself of his restraints, but stayed. He was grateful for having friends who care about him, but it wasn’t enough. Yet, he hid.

_It may be too late when you discover he is mentally ill._

Sticking by Jaden was what everyone else did, but he managed to become the closest friend. Washing his face in the mirror wasn’t enough to clean off the longing which shaped the shadows of his face. So close. Close enough to hear light snoring in the Slifer Red dorm and be lulled to sleep by the music.

Jaden’s never really noticed it before, but Jesse is reckless. He’s more mature, yes, but so willing to die for people he just met. It was more than wanting to help people.

God helps those who help themselves, but the teal-haired boy never seemed to do so. 

_So keep with your group._

Syrus left. Everyone else was dead.

Jaden did the right thing, right? At the cost of his oldest friends, he did something. He must have. He was a hero.

His eyes weren’t the ones crinkled in freshman year photographs from smiling wide. Gold overtook his irises. This deep loneliness could have been avoided, right? If he listened to the people he knew and let Jesse’s sacrifice be, none of this would have happened.

_And don’t go off alone with strangers._

Jaden regretted letting himself be convinced to not go off alone. He put others in danger for one person who was essentially a stranger.

Nothing was right, and he wished he paid more attention in class because there must have been a lesson about making tough choices. Especially ones about someone who made him the happiest he’s ever remembered.

Yubel couldn’t stand it, seeing a mirror instead of a soul while waiting. Jaden found them both eventually.

_Unless._

“Do you love him that much?” Yubel cried, pain etching wonderfully into their face.

Jaden could only stand there, overcome with a gentle darkness. The light of his opponent pulled back the curtain on what wanted to remain asleep in his heart, and he tried to dim it again. Yes, he now knew the name of the dormant feeling in his chest, but would never call it awake. It was blissful in sleep. Worry nor pain has yet to make its mark on the feeling, not truly, so he keeps it that way.

Yubel saw enough; they lived with the same truth enough to know that love was better warped than untouched. This new pain felt more bitter than the jealousy of their previous vessel. It was empathy.


End file.
